Lighting systems that operate at multiple lighting levels are typically used in various lighting applications, such as in overhead lighting. Such lighting systems conserve energy, because they allow the level of light output by the system to be less than the maximum possible light level, when maximum light is not necessary. In addition to providing energy savings, multiple level lighting systems enhance productivity in commercial environments by providing those in the workplace with the ability to customize the lighting level in their individual work spaces.